Obsessed
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: Bella is annoyed with Mike following her around all the time, so when she was listening to a song she has an idea to sing it to the whole school. In the end will Mike's efforts be worth it...or not? Mild Language. On-shot. Review!


**Disclaimer~ IdonotownTwilightorthesongObsessed. TheybelongtoStephanieMyersandMariahCarey.**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hey Bella, so umm you see this Friday I'm having this party, and I was wonder if maybe you-" Mike started to say but I responded, "No thanks Mike."

His face dropped but then he said hopefully, "Maybe next weekend?" I gave him a look that said 'Are-you-kidding-me?' I don't think he saw it.

"So I'll see you next Saturday?"

I gave him an exasperated look and said, "Mike…I will NEVER go out with you."

I think he was deaf because the next thing I knew he was saying, "Okay Bella see you next Saturday!" and then he walked away. I just stood there wide eyed and jaw open.

Then my favorite Pixie came and said, "Oh close you mouth Bella, flies will fly into it."

"Oh gee, thanks! And like OMG guess what!! I have a date with Mike!!," I said sarcastically.

Alice just laughed and said, "Nice one Bella!" Then she saw my look and said, "You aren't kidding."

"Nope," I responded.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," she said with a horrified look on her face. "Bella! How could you date HIM!?" she asked.

"Hey!! Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything! I kept on saying no but I think he kept on taking that as a yes," I said while rolling my eyes.

While we were talking, I didn't noticed we had already been walking to lunch. As we walked down the hallway I noticed some guys huddled in a corner. When I looked closer I noticed Mike was with them.

"So is it true that you did Bella Swan? She's like impossible to get!" I heard one of them whisper. I saw Alice stiffen and her eyes widen.

I barely heard Mike's response, "Yeah, it took me a while to get her where I wanted but it was totally worth it. But if you ask her, she's just gonna deny it." This time, I was the one who stiffened.

I think they finally noticed me because they called out, "Hey Swan! Is it true that you had sex with Mike here?" Unfortunately, the hallways were full.

"Shit," I muttered. Then more loudly I said, "Who, Mike Newton? MAJOR EW!!!!" Then I walked away but not before I heard Mike say, "What did I tell you?" When we were out of sight, I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!!?!??!?!!?!?!?!" I don't think the pixie was listening because she was turning her ipod to a song called Obsessed. Then she smirked and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alice? What are you-" I said but she cut me off saying, "Shh!! Listen to this!!!" With that she stuck one of the earphones in my ear. Soon enough, I had the same look on my face.

"This is perfect!" I hissed. "Be prepared Mike because you're gonna get it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Alice chose my outfit for me. I was wearing a purple shirt with gold chains, black skinny jeans, and purple ballet flats. It took me twenty minutes to convince Alice to let me wear the flats. It was a nightmare I tell you. I let her do my hair to her heart's content though. It wasn't that bad. She put my hair half up half down and she made it curly. It was so cute!

When we got to school, everyone and I mean EVERYONE was staring at me. The day passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch. I stood up on a table and said, "Mike!! Because of all your efforts I'm singing this song for you!" I winked at Alice and the music started. I started off saying, "I was like, why is he so obsessed with me?"

Then I stared singing,

"_So Oh Oh Ohh So Oh Oh OhhSo Oh Oh Ohh_

_All up in the blogsSay we met at the barWhen I don't even know who you areSay we up in your houseSayin' I'm up in your carBut you in LA but I'm out at Jermaine's I'm up in the A- you so so lameand no on here even mentions your nameIt must be the weed, it must be the E'cause you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'Ooh ohwhy you so obsessed with me?Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin mewhen everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with meOhh finally found a girl that you couldn't impressLast man on the earth- still couldn't get thisYou're delusional, you're delusionalBoy you're losing your mindIt's confusin yo', you're confused you knowWhy you wasting your time? Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complexSee right through you like you're bathin' in windexOoh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me? (so oh oh so oh oh oh)And all the ladies sing,(so oh oh oh oh oh) all the girls singSoo oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh - obsessedoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh - obsessedoh oh oh oh oh ohhYou on your job, you hittin' hardAin't gon feed you, imma let you starveGraspin' for air I'm ventilationYou out of breath, hope you ain't waitinTellin' the world how much you miss meBut we never were so why you trippin'You a mom and pop, I'm a corporationI'm the press conference, you a conversationOoh oh why you so obsessed with me?Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin mewhen everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with meOhh finally found a girl that you couldn't impressLast man on the earth- still couldn't get thisYou're delusional, you're delusionalBoy you're losing your mindIt's confusin yo', you're confused you knowWhy you wasting your time? Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complexSee right through you like you're bathin' in windexOoh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me? ( so oh oh oh ohh so oh oh)And all the ladies sing,( so oh ohh so oh oh ohh all the girls singso oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh- obsessedoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh -obsessed you so obsessed with me?(he's all up in george forman)lyin' that your sexin' me( Lyin' that your sexin' me ooh)when everybody 's clear that your upset with me (wo-oh)Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress last man on the earth still couldn't get this(Last man on the earth still coulnd't get this.)You delusional, your delusional(he's all up in my george forman). Boy your loosing your mind(your mind)Got you all fired up in your napoleon conplex(your mind) seeing right through yo' like your bathing in windex.(your mind)"_

Everyone clapped. Then I remembered, "Oh and Mike? Come here."

He did as I said and then I said to him, "Your efforts haven't gone to waste." I leaned in as if to kiss him and then… _SMACK! _He now had a red hand shaped mark on his face.

"You can cancel the date," I said, jumped off the table and walked out, leaving behind a very shocked Mike and student body. Alice was just bouncing around. I laughed. Today had been a very good day.

**A/N- Hey u guys!! I have writer's block on my other story so yea. But I have this story to make up for it! I might be posting one in a few days. I don't know. ^_^ love you guys for staying with me! Review please! And if you do….um…. I don't know! U get to choose ur reward! ^_^ Bye you guys!**


End file.
